Un encuentro inesperado
by IBQm
Summary: Historia corta, de 3 capítulos, dulce, mi primer proyecto. Harry descubre que Draco tiene sentimientos hacia el, y desata los suyos...


Un encuentro inesperado

-Vamos Harry, ven a casa esta pascua.

-Gracias Ron, pero tengo que terminar el trabajo de Snape, y su detención, y debo quedarme este fin de semana.

-Pero en cuanto levante tu castigo iras a casa ¿Verdad?

-En el primer segundo que este libre iré directamente a la madriguera Ron.

-Te esperaremos ahí amigo, Hermione ira el lunes y se quedara el resto de la semana, espero que ya estés para entonces.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Es hora de subir al tren Ron, espero verte el lunes Harry.

-Y yo Hermi.

-Odios Harry.

-Adiós chicos.

Suspire por milésima en el día, todo un fin de semana con Snape, ni siquiera podía deambular por el castillo, Snape estaba a cargo, pero quejarme no solucionaría nada, regrese a los dormitorios tenía que terminar ese endemoniado trabajo de posiones para poder entregárselo y esperar mi sentencia, me faltaba 30 centímetros y dos horas faltantes, lo lograría.

-Potter, otro trabajo mediocre, no me sorprende.

-Profes….

-Silencio Potter, no te di permiso de hablar. Ahora tengo tu trabajo para este fin de semana, iras con nosotros a la cabaña del bosque prohibido, recogerás y plantaras unos ingredientes para las posiciones en el pantano.

-¿Nosotros?.. ¿A quienes se refiere profesor?

Snape me miro y enarco sus gruesas cejas, y me sonrió con misterio…

-Conoce a tu compañero por este fin de semana, pasa Draco.

-Pero que diabl…

-Potter cuida tu vocabulario o te quedaras todas las vacaciones.

Esto estaba jodido en todas las formas distintas, Draco, Snape, pantano y cabaña solitaria, no sonaba nada alentador.

-Tomen su ropa básica, lo demás está preparado los espero en el gran comedor con las cosas en 10 minutos.

Al salir del despacho me dirigí directamente a mi dormitorio, pero antes de haber recorrido unos metros Draco me detuvo.

-Sera divertido Potter, quizás caigas accidentalmente al pantano.

-Púdrete Malfoy.

Se quedo callado y por un minuto creí ver tristeza en sus ojos, un par de segundos y ya no había nada, posiblemente lo había imaginado.

-Como sea Potter, este fin de semana llevaras muchas sorpresas.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo veras, ten paciencia.

Eso no prometía nada bueno, sería un fin de semana largo, muy largo.

Tome todo lo necesario, unas cuantas mudas de ropa abrigada, por lo que sabía el pantano era frio, la capa de mi padre, una snitch para entretenerme, y el diario de la clase, estaba listo, Salí a sala común y me despedí de la señora gorda, al llegar a la entrada del comedor respire profundamente y cuadre los hombros, era hora, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el profesor y Draco.

-Potter, por fin decidió honrarnos con su precencia.

-Siempre tarde, siempre al último, tonto Potter.

-Malfoy cierra la maldi…

\- Que te dije sobre esa boca Potter, veinte puntos menos para tu casa.

-Pero profesor, Malfoy comenzó, el me insulto primero.

-¿Acaso me llamas sordo?, Draco no dijo nada que no fuera verdad, y escuche cada una de sus palabras ninguna fue grosera ni ofensiva.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ahora salgamos, tenemos que salir fuera de las guardas del castillo para poder desaparecernos.

Al salir del castillo caminamos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, hasta el había salido de viaje, Charlie Wesley lo invito a conocer a los dragones, fue como navidad para Hagrid, y pidió por primera vez en su vida vacaciones al director. Tomamos un sendero que se encontraba directamente atrás de la cabaña.

-Caminaremos alrededor de quince o veinte minutos en silencio y con mucho cuidado, a los minotauros no les agrada nuestra presencia, así que sean discretos.

Draco y Yo asentimos al mismo tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra, caminaba en silencio pensando en mi vida pasada, de seguro fui un asesino para merecer este karma, tan abstraído estaba con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, al instante sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho que saco el aire que tenia dentro y me dejo tirado a varios metros, entrada y salía de la inconcina.

-Potter, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien Cariño?

¿Cariño?, acaso estaba alucinando o Draco me dijo cariño, a lo lejos escuchaba al profesor Snape lanzando hechizos Protego.

-Draco, llévalo a un lugar seguro y fíjate que este bien.

-Estoy bien

-Cierra la boca Harry, yo cuidare de ti.

Me volvió entre sus brazos y después la oscuridad me arrastro.

Sentía algo frio en la frente, y cálido el cuerpo, un agradable olor inundaba el ambiente, tocino y panquecitos, mi estomago gruño, los parpados me pesaban, pero logre abrirlos, no era mi dormitorio, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, me incorpore de inmediato, estaba en una bonita habitación verde con plateado y escudos de Sly, ¿Qué paso?, me gire y en un tocador estaban mis lentes y mi varita, me apresure a levantarme de la cómoda cama, aparentemente la habitación estaba limpia, todos los hechizos que lance para descubrir trampas, mostro que estaba libre, a los pies de la cama estaban mis pertenencias, estaba muy confundido y sucio, necesitaba un baño urgente, localice dos puertas y abrí la que estaba al lado del closet, un bello y espacioso baño estaba ante mí, una tina que me llamaba para ser utilizada me tentaba, pero tenía que ser objetivo y tomar una ducha rápido y huir.

Estando limpio la perspectiva de las cosas cambian, estaba más alerta, tenía que investigar más, decidí abrir el enorme closet, al principio solo había ropa pero al llegar al fondo descubrí una puerta y decidí abrirla, era un pequeño despacho con un piano y sorprendentemente el escudo de mi casa en una pared y una copia de mi uniforme como cazador, y en la pared opuesta estaba la decoración de Sly y el uniforme de cazador de… Draco.

-Que diablos…

-Así que encontraste mi guarida, ¿Te gusta?

-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Te traje aquí en medio de un ataque, y estamos en mi casa de campo, en medio de la nada.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Regresemos a la escuela?

-No podemos, selle las guardas de la cabaña y no se abrirán hasta el lunes en la mañana, después buscaremos otro refugio, quizás Egipto, Bélgica, México, ¿Qué te parece?

-Estas loco, ¿Dónde está la trampa? Esto no es gracioso, así que cierra la boca Malfoy, y dime que está pasando.

-Está bien, vayamos a tomar el desayuno y te explicare.

Draco dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás, esta habitación era perturbadora, algo despertó dentro de mí, lo reconocí pero debía regresarlo en ese lugar oscuro en el que tenia oculto, al llegar a la sala, Draco se giro.

-¿Te apetece comer en la terraza?

Asentí, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, la esperanza crecía a cada segundo ¿A caso el podría..? No tengo que olvidar ese absurdo sentimiento, somos enemigos, el será un mortifago y yo terminare con Voldemort, aunque tenga que terminar con él. Al llegar a la terraza era hermosa, estaba llena de paz.

-Siéntate Harry.

Al hacerlo, con su varita hizo que levitara la comida desde donde suponía que estaba la cocina, se colocaron varias bandejas con distintos platillos, se miraban deliciosos.

-Sírvete a tu gusto.

-Gracias.

Después de comer un poco, y tomar un tiempo para pensar, me di cuenta que estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

-Supongo que es hora de ser honestos. Sonara raro, pero no hay alguna forma de que esto se diga de una forma suave, pertenezco a la orden del Fénix.

-¿Es broma no?

-No, es absolutamente la pura verdad.

-Mira Malfoy estás loco si crees que esto lo creeré.

-Llámame Draco, ese es mi nombre, y solo come después hablaremos.

Iba a replicar pero en realidad moría de hambre, así que solo estaba pensando en la locura que Draco me dijo.

-¿Estas listo? ¿Quieres venir a caminar en el jardín?

\- Esta bien

Draco se levanto y camino sin mirar atrás, siempre tan arrogante creyendo que lo seguiría, y lo haría, lo seguiría a cualquier lado.

-Harry, sé que es muy difícil que me creas, pero te lo demostrare.

Se levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo, donde se supone que estaría su marca tenebrosa estaba la marca del fénix, era verdad, no me había mentido.

-Se que te preguntaras porque lo hice, pero tengo buenas razones.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Tu, debo protegerte.

-Por mí, estás loco, ¿Por qué lo harías? Me odias Malfoy, me has hecho imposible la existencia.

-Lo hacía, el primer año te odiaba, porque se supone que debí hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que no lo hacía por alguna razón que yo quisiera, así que decidí disculparme en cuanto comenzó el segundo año Harry, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, me odiabas, y yo lo lamentaba.

-No me respondiste, ¿Por qué entraste en la orden, quien te recluto?

-Mi padrino, ya te dije porque, para mantenerte seguro.

-¿Por qué lo Haces Malfoy?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Dímelas ya.

-Déjame ya Potter.

-Solo dilo.

-Yo... no te interesa.

-Me interesa y mucho.

Sus ojos brillaron haciéndolo mirarse endemoniadamente caliente y tierno.

-Yo tengo sentimientos… por ti.

-¿Cuáles sentimientos?

-Yo... estoy... olvidalo joder.

-Con un maldito demonio, dímelo ya Malfoy, deja de ser un jodido idiota y hazlo.

-Dios, jodido Dios, YO ESTOY JODIDA E IREVOCABLEMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI, ¿ESTAS FELIZ AHORA?

Lo estaba, estaba jodidamente feliz, la esperanza broto de mí en cuestión de segundos, debí decirle, o solo tomarlo entre mis brazos.

-Sabes que, olvida lo que te dije, como si no hubiera pasado, nada, mas cumpliré las órdenes, te protegeré, y te regresare a salvo a Howgearts.

-Draco yo…

-Solo olvídalo y ya Harry.

-Cierra la maldita boca Draco, intento decirte algo importante, intento decirte que también te quiero, que te he querido desde siempre, pero me odiabas, nos odiábamos, y preferí olvidarlo, y seguir adelante, pero me hacías falta pero solo te deje ir y me arrepiento por no ser valiente, soy la vergüenza de Griffindor, se supones que somos los leonés, valientes, y yo solo decidí ser cobarde contigo, yo solo te quiero, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por ti, y tu lo haces por mí y yo…

-Cierra la boca Harry, te amo.

Y antes de poder decirle algo, Draco solo me sujeto fuertemente y entero su rostro en mi cabello, y me sentía tan feliz como nunca, me sentía en casa, Draco era mi hogar, lo amaba, y él me amaba, lo sujete por la cintura con toda la fuerza que pude y no quería dejarlo ir.

-Draco, yo te amo, y prometo luchar por nosotros y lo lamento tanto, por ser cobarde.

-No digas mas Harry, lo que importa es lo de ahora, que estamos juntos, que te amo y no te dejare ir, ya no te desharás de mi Cariño.

Sonreí, de la única forma que pude, con todo mi corazón, y Draco, mi Draco, por fin estaríamos juntos y mi sueño se realizo. Tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos, beso mi frente, mis parpados, mis pómulos, y por últimos mis labios, tan ligeramente que solo podría describirlo como un roce, pero envió descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo como si fuera un huracán, un tornado que azoto mi corazón, y yo no estaba preparado para dejarlo ir.

-Bésame. Bésame como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo hizo, y me dejo sin sentido, no necesitaba nada, no necesita oxigeno, no existía una guerra, no existían las diferencias, solo somos nosotros y el momento.

-Te amo cariño.

-Te amo Draco.

Y volvió a dejarme sin sentido…


End file.
